


Smoke Break

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, Bottom!Harry, Comeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Zayn, i guess you could call it angry sex, zayn's just pissed that harry kept him waiting all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn bends Harry over the hood of Louis' car and fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

“Can we please take a break?” Zayn asks, and Harry looks up from where he was talking to Louis. “We’ve been recording for 5 straight hours, can I go outside?” Niall looks up from the paper he was writing on, and Liam stops practicing his lyrics.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Paul says, and Zayn looks like he wants to punch someone in the face.

 

“No, I’ll go by myself, thanks.” Zayn says, getting up from his seat, walking closer to the door. “I don’t need a bloody babysitter, there’s no one outside. It’s almost midnight.” He pushes open the studio door, disappearing down the stairs. It’s silent for a moment before Liam starts singing again, and Niall returns to strumming his guitar. Harry watches Zayn walk out, standing up abruptly.

 

“I’m going too.” He grumbles, walking out the door after the Bradford boy. Paul says something, but Harry ignores him. All he can think about is how much Zayn was teasing him. Just being alive was teasing him. Everything he did turned Harry on, and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. Harry slammed open the door leading outside, finding himself in a dark alley. The curly-haired boy looked up and down the street, trying to find Zayn. And there he was, his tall lean figure leaning against the wall, slouched over a cigarette. Harry watched him slowly inhale the smoke before leaning his head against the wall, blowing it out. He watched the smoke billow out, floating up towards the shining moon. Harry let the door close behind him as he watched his best friend tease him even more.

 

“I know you’re there, Harry.” Zayn grumbles, his voice husky. And that was all the push Harry needed, his legs moving swiftly over to where the other boy was standing. Zayn had his cigarette hanging loosely by fingers, one arm resting on his stomach, his head facing the direction Harry was quickly approaching from. Zayn went to push himself off the wall, but Harry slammed him back on the wall with such force, a groan escaped the older boy’s lips. Harry presses his body against Zayn’s, leaning his head down to growl in his ear.

 

“Who do you think you are, teasing me like that?” Zayn wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, and Harry grinds his groin into Zayn’s, getting an appreciative moan out of the other boy. “You think you can tell me you’re gonna make me come, then not talk to me, or touch me for the rest of the day?” Zayn begins kissing Harry’s neck, smirking against Harry’s soft skin. “You drive me crazy, you’ve had me hard for the past 4 fucking hours.” Harry practically moans in Zayn’s ear, and Zayn pushes his hips forward, the sudden friction making Harry almost come on the spot.

 

“That was the plan.” Harry says, breathless. He sucks a hickey into Harry’s skin, right under his chin. He makes sure it’s too high to cover, too dark to get rid of with makeup. “Now everyone will know you’re mine.” Harry can feel a bruise forming, and he blindly finds Zayn’s lips, kissing the other boy with such lust and passion, he surprises himself. “Fuck me.” Harry demands, pulling himself away from Zayn’s warmth. Harry looks behind him, a porche sitting abandoned in the gloomy passageway. He turns back to Zayn, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips. “Fuck me against Louis’ car.” Zayn walks promptly up to Harry, turning him around and pushing him down on the hood of Lou’s car. Zayn pulls Harry’s trousers and boxers down, along with his own before he presses his body up against Harry’s.

 

“Beg for me.” Zayn says, reaching down into his pocket, pulling out a tiny bottle of lube, opening it and pouring the cold gel onto himself, warming it up before spreading it on his fingers, beginning to prep Harry. “Beg for me, Harry.” Zayn says again, sliding a finger into Harry, making the other boy shake with anticipation. Zayn waits until Harry’s relaxed around his finger before moving.

 

“Fuck, Zayn, yes.” Harry moans, pushing back on Zayn’s fingers, Zayn slides another in, but doesn’t move. Harry whimpers, trying to move himself on Zayn’s fingers, but Zayn places his other hand on Harry’s waist, keeping him in place.

 

“I said beg for me.” Zayn commands.

 

“Z-Zayn, please fuck me…I’m loose enough, please.” Harry whimpers, and Zayn smiles smugly to himself, twisting his finger inside of Harry before adding another, getting a loud moan of approval. “I want your cock, please fuck me.” Zayn pumps his fingers harder into Harry, scissoring them as he adds a third, and Harry grips the bumper of the car. “Fuck me hard, fuck me.” Harry pleas, and Zayn slowly removes his fingers from Harry, making Harry whine at the loss of contact.

 

“Don’t make a fucking sound.” Zayn orders, lightly stroking his own cock before slowly sliding himself into Harry, gripping both sides of his waist so hard Harry’s sure there will be bruises by tomorrow. Zayn snaps his hips back, then forward, pushing himself all the way into Harry, and Harry moans loud, earning a spank. “I told you not to make a goddamn sound.” Harry whimpers, biting his lip to keep from screaming Zayn’s name, drawing blood. The metal taste spreads across Harry’s tongue, the curly-haired boy pressing his cheek on the hood of the car, gripping the iron of the car. “Fuck, you’re tight.” Zayn grunts, fucking Harry hard, moving his hands up Harry’s waist a bit to angle himself to hit that sweet spot.

 

“Fuck!” Harry moans when Zayn hits his prostate, over and over again. “Oh, shit. Shit, I’m gonna, fuck.” Zayn doesn’t bother telling Harry to shut up; he just focuses on hitting that spot to make Harry scream. “Zayn, Zayn, fuck, I—“ That’s all the warning Harry gives before he comes all over the hood of Louis’ car, a long stream of swears flowing out of his lungs like air. Zayn’s not far behind, his thrusts becoming more spastic and uneven, his grunts becoming moans.

 

“H-Harry…” He moans, coming deep inside the younger boy with a yell. “Fucking hell!” He slams into Harry once more before slowly pulling out, a tiny moan escaping Harry’s lips.

 

“Ugnh…” Zayn moves away from Harry’s body, pulling his own clothes back on. Harry straightens up, pulling his clothes on as well before turning around to face his lover, leaning forward to kiss him, and Zayn tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls. They kiss for a long moment, then Harry pulls back, smirking down at the liquid splattered on the black of the car. Zayn laughs, and Harry looks up at the older boy, moving forward to kiss him once more. “Don’t tease me.” He says before walking back towards the studio, not sparing a glance back at Zayn, who’s just lit up another cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28758902038/title-smoke-break-paring-zarry-zayn-malik-harry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
